Jeu d'adultes
by Glasgow
Summary: Sherlock remue ciel et terre pour retrouver John... Mais il ne faut pas croire aux apparences, parfois le détective a lui aussi besoin de se détendre. Sherlock/John


Juste un petit délire, comme j'en ai l'habitude ces derniers temps XD Pour le blabla habituel on se retrouve à la fin histoire de ne rien spoiler ;) Et si vous repérez certaines incohérences ou d'autres détails en peu limites dans la première partie, ne vous découragez pas c'est totalement voulu XD

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Sherlock pénétra dans l'appartement inhabituellement plongé dans le noir. Pourtant John était ici, il lui avait envoyé un sms peu auparavant pour lui annoncer qu'il l'attendait avec le dîner. Or point de John. Méfiant, le détective alluma la lumière et fit le tour des quelques pièces désespérément vides. C'est alors qu'il découvrit avec inquiétude les boîtes en carton pleines et encore chaudes venant du restaurant chinois préféré du médecin. Nul besoin d'être un expert en déduction pour comprendre qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose ici. Et Sherlock éprouva un sentiment qu'il n'avait jusque-là jamais expérimenté, la peur. C'était la conséquence imprévue et tout à fait handicapante à coucher avec son colocataire.

« Tu parles, à être tombé amoureux de lui », grogna le célère détective avant de se cacher les yeux en gémissant.

Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, à être si sentimentalement impliqué, il n'avait aucun idée sur la façon d'agir, par quoi commencer.

Au même moment deux visiteurs habituellement bien mal accueillis firent leurs apparitions. Sherlock les fusilla du regard et malgré son inquiétude ne put s'empêcher d'être exaspéré par la distance respectable entre Mycroft et Lestrade. Comme s'il n'était pas évident qu'ils couchaient ensemble.

« Mycroft, que fais-tu ici ? s'enquit. Vraiment tu n'as pas un endroit mieux adapté quand tu sors ton petit-ami ? »

Il aurait voulu adopter un ton plus mordant, de celui qui avait le don sinon d'effrayer au moins d'exaspérer son frère, mais rien. La disparition soudaine de John avait un effet pour le moins inattendue sur sa personne et cela ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Afin d'effacer le petit sourire en coin que venait d'esquisser Mycroft, il le fusilla du regard, celui-là même dont il était si fier, sourcil haussé, œil noir, mais là encore cela ne fit guère d'effet. Peu importe, quand John serait de retour il aurait largement le temps de pendre sa revanche.

« John a disparu », lança Lestrade, qui comme à son habitude semblait ne pas savoir comment réagir au milieu des deux hommes qui se toisaient et se contentait donc de lâcher des évidences.

Un véritable idiot celui-là. Rien d'étonnant puisque Mycroft l'avait choisi.

« Tu le savais, grogna le détective à l'intention de son frère. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as vu ce qui lui est arrivé grâce à tes satanées caméras ? Alors où est-il ? »

Rapidement le diplomate brancha une clé USB sur l'ordinateur portable du médecin, montrant un enregistrement du salon. Ainsi, comme Sherlock l'avait toujours soupçonné, ils étaient bien surveillés en permanence. Il songea à toutes les fois où John et lui avaient fait l'amour dans cette même pièce. Un spectacle pour le moins gênant, sauf si c'était le genre de fantasmes que nourrissait le grand frère bien sûr. Mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas le fait le plus important. Sur la vidéo effectivement John venait d'apparaître dans le salon avec à la main les sacs contenant leur dîner. Il les déposa sur la table basse, là où Sherlock les avait trouvés en rentrant, puis enleva son blouson. Il avait sur les lèvres un sourire que son colocataire aimait y trouver, celui qui prouvait qu'il était heureux. Pourtant le médecin se figea tout à coup. A présent il n'était plus seul dans la pièce. Le nouvel arrivant avait une carrure imposante qui pouvait inquiéter sans mal même un ancien soldat, d'autant qu'il pointait une arme droit sur l'estomac du blond. Celui-ci ne put faire grand-chose et se retrouva bien vite attaché les mains dans le dos et bâillonné avant d'être poussé sans ménagement hors du salon, qui fut à nouveau plongé dans le noir (rien de logique là-dedans que le criminel songe à éteindre en partant, mais puisque Sherlock avait dû allumer à son arrivée…)

Le détective sentit son ventre se contacter, ce qu'il venait de voir était tout à fait inquiétant, surtout que l'identité du malfrat signifiait que par l'enlèvement de John il était la véritable cible.

« Nous connaissons cet homme, intervint Lestrade à l'adresse de Mycroft. C'est Teddy Bear, alias Nounours. »

Surnom qu'il devait autant à sa carrure imposante qu'au fait qu'il était particulièrement poilu, dernier détail qui le complexait grandement comme avait pu le remarquer Sherlock, qui s'était amusé à s'en moquer lors de leur unique confrontation, celle-là même ayant conduit Nounours directement derrière les barreaux suite à plusieurs agressions violentes.

« Sherlock a contribué à l'attraper et comme à son habitude il ne s'est pas rendu très populaire auprès de lui. »

Mycroft eut un petit rire moqueur que son frère préféra ne pas relever. Il devait penser à John uniquement.

« S'il n'a pas eu l'intelligence d'agir masqué il sera certainement également facile à trouver, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Sherlock, l'appela Lestrade en lui emboîtant le pas, tu as conscience qu'il utilise probablement John pour l'atteindre ?

- Oh vraiment ? Et vous avez trouvé ça tout seul ? Auriez-vous gagné quelques points de QI à fréquenter mon frère ? Néanmoins une nouvelle fois vous ne faites qu'énoncer l'évidence.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il t'attend probablement de pieds fermes. Sans préparation tu vas foncer droit dans un piège.

- Oubliez ce que j'ai dit Gavin, à l'instant vous venez de redevenir aussi stupide que ce à quoi vous nous aviez habitués. Bien sûr que c'est un piège, mais il est hors de question que je laisse John entre les mains de cet animal. Dois-je vous rappeler combien de ses codétenus il est soupçonné d'avoir violés durant sa pourtant trop brève incarcération ? Or je sais d'expérience combien John peut être irrésistible…

- Alors je viens avec toi.

- Nous venons avec toi », rectifia Mycroft.

Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel. Voilà qu'il allait devoir se coltiner ces deux incapables, c'était bien sa veine. Pourtant il n'avait pas le temps de parlementer, le salut – et la vertu accessoirement – de John en dépendait.

Tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, Lestrade était au téléphone avec l'un de ses hommes, demandant des informations sur Bear.

« Il a un appartement sur Chancery Lane, lança-t-il, pas l'idéal j'imagine pour y cacher quelqu'un discrètement. En revanche il est propriétaire d'un garage dans un ancien entrepôt désaffecté de Worshire Street. »

Sherlock avait sorti son propre portable pour chercher quelques informations sur le garage en question.

« C'est une couverture, le garage n'a déclaré aucun revenu l'année précédente. C'est là qu'il a forcément emmené John, c'est tranquille et relativement désert en soirée. »

Les trois hommes montèrent dans la voiture de Mycroft, dont le chauffeur avait attendu devant l'immeuble.

Guère étonnant que le garage n'accueille pas de clients, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un grand entrepôt quasiment vide. A peine l'avaient-ils investi que les trois hommes se séparèrent pour se lancer à la recherche de présences humaines. Sherlock eut tôt fait de trouver un petit bureau, seul endroit éclairé à proximité. Et effectivement John s'y trouvait, attaché et toujours bâillonné sur une chaise. Bear était debout près de lui, lui parlant avec animation, le menaçant tout en insultant le détective qui l'avait fait arrêter. John heureusement était indemne et ne semblait pas paniquer le moins du monde. Mais après tout Sherlock ne lui avait-il pas fait la promesse un jour que dans une situation similaire il n'aurait de repos avant de l'avoir trouvé ? L'une des qualités du médecin c'est qu'il avait une confiance sans borne en son compagnon. Et celui-ci avait su s'en montrer digne une fois de plus. Rien d'étonnant au vu de ses capacités hors normes et son intelligence illimitée.

Sherlock appela le criminel tout en le menaçant d'une arme récupérée on ne sait où puisqu'il n'y avait pas pensé en quittant Baker Street.

« Eloignez-vous de lui ! » lança-t-il de sa voix la plus grave, qui en aurait effrayé plus d'un.

L'autre recula effectivement légèrement mais ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde par la situation présente. Alors Sherlock, bien décidé à jouer les amants sans peur et sans reproche qui sauve la situation – ce qui lui assurerait sans aucun doute ensuite une nuit de véritable débauche – adopta une autre tactique. Posant l'arme à ses pieds, il leva ses poings serrés, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

« En garde, vil coquin ! » reprit-il d'une voix cette fois trop rauque pour être naturelle.

Un combat au corps à corps, voilà qui ferait viril et provoquerait d'autant plus l'intérêt d'un John qui gardait de grands yeux écarquillés fixés sur lui.

« Tu veux jouer à ça ? s'amusa Bear avec un petit rire cruel. Ok, c'est parti. »

Sherlock ne se démonta pas, il avait toute confiance en ses capacités. Il était agile et parfaitement entraîné. Et surtout totalement motivé autant par l'envie de sauver son compagnon que de briller devant lui.

Les deux adversaires s'affrontèrent un moment du regard, comme si cet échange pouvait faire céder l'un des deux, avant de se jeter finalement l'un sur l'autre sous les cris étouffés du médecin. Sherlock porta quelques coups énergiques, cognant d'abord le plexus puis la mâchoire avant de porter le coup de grâce en brisant le nez. Nounours, qui était à cet instant aussi ridicule que son surnom, s'effondra à terre en gémissant comme une fillette. Le détective le laissa geindre et s'empressa d'aller détacher son compagnon, qui continuait à le fixer, tout à fait fasciné.

« Mon héros », s'extasia le blond lorsqu'il fut en mesure de parler.

L'instant d'après il était dans ses bras, l'embrassant passionnément, et Sherlock eut une terrible envie de le prendre brutalement là, contre le mur à la propreté plus que douteuse. Qu'importe l'incongruité du lieu, Bear qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits et son frère et l'imbécile Lestrade qui risquaient de les rejoindre à tout moment. Ils allaient…

ooOoo

« Greg n'est pas imbécile ! »

La remarque avait fusé avec une pointe d'amusement malgré le reproche sous-jacent et fit sursauter, tout en l'interrompant dans son monologue, le génie, qui se redressa en tentant de dissimuler ce qu'il avait en main.

« Sherlock ? »

L'interpellé se tourna finalement dans la direction de son amant, qui pour une fois était rentré avec discrétion, à moins que lui ait été trop perdu dans son jeu, dans son précieux secret, et lança ce regard innocent, ou supposé comme tel, qui parvenait généralement à amadouer son compagnon. Peut-être qu'en étant malin il arriverait à le persuader de quitter la pièce et pourrait ainsi ranger toutes les traces de son "méfait". Mais quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans le regard du médecin lui disait que c'était peine perdue.

« John je ne t'attendais pas aussi tôt, marmonna-t-il en tentant le plus grand détachement.

- Je vois ça, s'amusa le blond avec un grand sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- Moi… hum, rien. Je me repassais les évènements de notre dernière enquête pour comprendre où j'aurais pu commettre une erreur.

- Parce que tu commets des erreurs toi ? Première nouvelle ! Et je n'ai pas le souvenir d'un entrepôt désert pas plus qu'il ait été question de faire l'amour potentiellement devant témoins. »

Toujours ce même sourire compréhensif mais un brin moqueur. Sherlock se sentait ridicule. C'était donc cela qu'ils éprouvaient tous face à lui ? Intéressant. Enfin cela aurait été intéressant si seulement la partie adverse n'avait pas été son compagnon. L'avis de John comptait trop pour qu'il se montre avec de telles faiblesses.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? s'enquit-il de ce ton qu'il espérait toujours détaché, même s'il commençait à nourrir de sérieux doutes.

- Un petit moment.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi poser la question ? Tu sais ce que je faisais », grogna le cadet, cette fois enfin grinçant.

Le sourire de l'aîné s'agrandit encore.

« Sherlock, tu joues à la poupée ? »

Effectivement il avait tout vu, Sherlock venait d'en avoir la confirmation. Ne lui restait que deux options, s'enfoncer davantage et surtout inutilement, ou assumer la tête haute. L'air bienveillant de Watson régla la question. Il ramena ses figurines devant lui en tentant de se composer l'attitude la plus neutre.

« Techniquement ce ne sont pas des poupées, dit-il finalement, lui seul parvenant par miracle à rester digne dans un moment pareil. Je vois plutôt ça comme des jouets pour adultes. »

John s'approcha et détailla ces fameux jouets pour adultes en question d'un air tout à fait fasciné. Quelques mois plus tôt il avait effectivement découvert sur le net l'existence de ces deux figurines à son effigie et celle du détective. C'était à la mode que ce genre d'hommage pour le bénéfice principal des fans, mais s'il s'était senti flatté John était surtout gêné de tant d'attention à son égard. Après tout il n'était pas Holmes, avoir en permanence l'intérêt de tous n'était pas le but qu'il nourrissait dans l'existence. Néanmoins à présent en voyant le résultat il était pour le moins soufflé tant cela leur ressemblait à tous deux.

« Elles sont belles, dit-il sans les quitter des yeux.

- Et totalement articulées. On leur fait faire ce qu'ont veut. Détail amusant, chacun des vêtements s'enlève.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir pour quelle raison tu es allé vérifier ça », décréta le blond en éclatant de rire.

Allant s'asseoir près de son compagnon, il comprit alors tout à fait ce que celui-ci faisant à son arrivée. A même le sol se trouvait effectivement plusieurs accessoires, une reproduction miniature d'un ordinateur portable à l'échelle de son mini-lui, un pistolet aux mêmes caractéristiques… Et même…

« Sherlock, pourquoi mon vieil ours en peluche ?

- Il me fallait un méchant à l'échelle. »

Voici donc le fameux Teddy Bear, songea le médecin, attendri. Il n'en n'avait pourtant pas fini avec ses demandes d'éclaircissement.

« Et ça c'est quoi ? Tu as balancé du poivre et du sel par terre ?

- Lestrade. Tu sais, c'est pour les cheveux…

- Oh, souffla l'aîné en gardant difficilement son sérieux. Donc le parapluie c'est ton frère j'imagine.

- Ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble. »

Evidemment !

« Et bien sûr c'était moi la "demoiselle en détresse" et toi le sauveur.

- C'est souvent comme ça.

- Pas aussi souvent que tu aimerais le faire croire. Et tu allais vraiment les faire s'envoyer en l'air ? Pas très professionnel.

- C'était histoire de tester les possibilités », marmonna le brun avec un haussement d'épaules.

John joua un moment avec son alter-égo miniature, qui lui ressemblait effectivement énormément, s'amusant à faire bouger ses bras tandis qu'une idée s'insinuait peu à peu en lui.

« Sherlock, tu as dit qu'ils étaient parfaitement articulés et que leurs vêtements peuvent s'enlever ? »

Seul un hochement de tête lui répondit mais il était certain que son compagnon avait déjà compris où il voulait en venir.

« Alors on pourrait peut-être leur faire essayer deux ou trois trucs, reprit-il avec malice. Ça pourrait nous donner des idées pour occuper ensuite notre soirée au mieux. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Des jouets pour adultes, je l'avais bien dit », s'amusa Holmes alors que le médecin retirait déjà le blouson que portait sa figurine.

**THE END.**

_Voilà donc une petite bricole qui m'est venue tandis que je m'amusais avec mes figurines à l'effigie de ces deux-là. Donc voilà Sherlock qui s'amuse à son tour et se fait une petite mise en scène un peu absurde XD J'espère que vous avez apprécié, moi je me suis vraiment fait plaisir XD Et merci d'avoir lu bien sûr ;)_


End file.
